


Domestic Love

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: Hope realizes how much she needs Moe in her life. (Mentions of Whitney and Hope friendship, past O'Solo, past Klingenmoe, and Jill Ellis bashing)





	

“She was good,” Hope said, nodding towards the TV, a solemn look fallen like a shadow over her features. “Jill could do great things with her.”

The Portland Thorns had lost their match, but one thing was for sure, Michelle Betos unquestionably deserved a call up from the national team. How Jill Ellis hadn’t had her up for camps before was a mystery. She deserved it. Her playing had surpassed that of both Harris and Naeher in that one game. She really could be the next great goalkeeper for the USWNT. Hope Solo was now a thing of the past.

“She’ll never be as good as you,” Moe whispered. Her brows scrunching together as her mind desperately searched for a way to get her girlfriend out of the funk she had been in for months now. “And it’s not like she’ll ever have as many caps as you. Not with coach’s new ‘no more 200 caps’ policy.”

Hope smile curled bitterly at the edges. “Jill Ellis is an idiot.”

Moe had never thought the keeper was close to Whitney, but for some reason, Hope had raged more on the defender’s situation than she had her own unfair dismissal. Forty caps and four goals for the national team was not enough to ensure the blonde’s position. It was a complete one eighty after announcing the woman to the Olympic roster. The players were whispering amongst themselves, a wave of discontent spreading through the ranks. It seemed like their coach was letting them go to save her own skin after losing the all too important Olympics. She pointed fingers at everyone but herself. New blood was needed, but not to the extent that Jill was taking things.

“We know that, our team knows that, the fans know it, and it’s just a matter of time before US soccer sees it,” Moe said, stroking the taller woman’s hair. This had been a conversation the couple had had many times. Their coach had screwed over so many players, it was just a matter of time before the midfielder felt the sting of rejection as well. As mad as the keeper had been about herself and Whitney, she would all too likely go postal if her girlfriend was also screwed over by Jill Ellis.

“If she goes after you, I’m going to start a campaign to get rid of her.”

The younger woman chuckled. “You will do no such thing. You already promised to stay out of anything Jill Ellis does from now on. The press would have a field day.”

For the first time, a glimmer of the old Hope shone through. Her smirk still weighed down slightly from her pain but now showing some signs of her past snark. “Awe, but everyone loves the team’s bad girl.”

“Which we agreed would no longer be you.”

“But I was so good at it,” Hope countered, her eyebrows wiggling playfully. “And I seem to recall that’s why you followed me around like a puppy for your first dozen camps.”

A light pink played on Moe’s cheeks as she blushed, realizing just how accurate her girlfriend’s description of her was. Hope always found a way to make her blush. It had been one of the most attractive things about the keeper. Always saying something that surprised her girlfriend in both bluntness and honesty. Moe never had to worry about her hiding her true feelings like Kling. She didn’t keep things back. She was utterly and completely herself. She was Hope  _ fucking _ Solo, and she didn’t apologize for it.

“I love you.”

Hope looked her girlfriend in the eyes, staring into the beautiful, golden-flecked brown. “I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

It was the truth. Hope Solo wouldn’t have made it through her dismissal if Moe hadn’t flown out to her, keeping the older woman from spiraling out of control. She was the only thing that stood between the keeper and the liquor cabinet. The only thing that stood between her and releasing some nasty social media posts. She was the thing that protected Hope from herself.

“I will always be here for you. I promise, Hope. As long as you’ll have me, I will be here next to you.”

Hope couldn’t stop herself if she tried as her lips captured Morgan’s, a whimper tearing through the younger girl’s throat. The keeper smirked into the kiss. She was a confident woman by nature, but above all else, she knew, without any doubts, that she was an amazing kisser. She had been told as much by many, many women, much to Moe’s distaste. At least the midfielder was now the only woman in her life. They were absolutely exclusive, unlike Kelley and Hope, which had eventually broken the two. No, the older woman was going to be smarter with this one. She was going to keep Moe for as long as she could, holding onto her with everything she had.

“I love you, baby,” Hope whispered against the lips already red and swollen from the attention they had been receiving a moment ago. “I want you to move in with me.”

“Hope,” the midfielder hissed, pulling back. “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

Hope Solo was a lone wolf. She had allowed her ex-husband to stay with her and had vowed, very loudly, to never let anyone be in her space again. She had never let Kelley stay more than a night in her home, and even then Hope did not sleep. She wasn’t one to share her bed. She just slept better alone where she was safe, by herself, from the world.

“I’m serious, Moe. Come live with me, and it won’t matter what Jill does. It won’t matter that I’m not on the national team anymore. I won’t be seeing you at camps or during games, but I’ll see you here with me everyday.”

Hope looked far more vulnerable than the midfielder would have expected. Her heart was out for her girlfriend. It was not something Hope Solo was known to do, but here she was putting everything on the line for the woman she loved. She may have not been able to work things out with Kelley, but she had learned an important lesson. When you loved something, don’t let it go.

“Please, I really want you here.”

“Yes,” Moe whispered, tears prickling her eyes at the unexpected emotion she felt. Sometimes she was ‘such a girl’ as Kling used to say, not able to stop herself from crying when a truly beautiful moment occurred. “Yes, I would love to live with you.”

Hope let herself breathe for what felt like the first time in months. Her whole world might have gotten turned upside down but maybe that wasn’t so bad. Everything would be alright so long as her girlfriend was beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like odd pairings


End file.
